With the development of display technology, three-dimensional (3D) display technology has become one of the most focused research and development directions of display technology. In 3D display devices, the light propagation direction is highly desired to be precisely controlled.
In an existing 3D display device, a transmissive grating is often adopted to modulate the direction of incident light. By adjusting the period of the transmissive grating, the wavelength of the coherent light source, the incident direction of the coherent light source and other parameters, the propagating direction of the outgoing light can be modulated.
However, the existing 3D display device has a substantially small viewing angle ˜90° and, meanwhile, the transmissive grating is often etched on a transparent high refractive index substrate, such as a glass substrate, which limits the processing technology and material selection
The disclosed display device is directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.